


Noiz and his love, the Banactus

by small_galaxy_child



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Banactus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child





	Noiz and his love, the Banactus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends).



Noiz slowly lowerd himself onto the banana catus hybrid. No lube and no preporation. We're doin this son, making this happen.  
His anus ripped, it was too much for his poor booty to handle. A moan tore through, just as he butt was doing.  
He was only halfway, but the arms of the banactus stopped him from going any further down. He knew what he had to do. He had to shove the arms in his ass too.  
Years of training brought him to this moment. He hadn't trained with Fetus and Tit for nothing. He took one hand and swooced one arm in.  
He had to get the other in too though, so he did that again. He began to lower himself more, because why not. He bit his lip until he heard a thunk. His ass hit the floor.  
He bounced up and down, ignoring the splatters on the floor. Meh, shit he'd clean up later. He continued his little routine for about an hour.  
Noiz came and pulled the banactus out of his ass. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to die.  
He took coil and began to record a video. "Aoba, if you see this, I love you. Clear, if you see this, I love you. Koujaku, if see this, give this to Aoba, Clear or Mink. Or all three of them. Mink, if you see this, I love you."   
He then died.  
but  
wait  
THERES MORE.  
At Noiz's funeral, Shitty RPG music played as he was lowered into the ground. Aoba gently held what Noiz had left to him.  
The Banactus.  
Aoba knew what he had to do. He had to fuck it. To be closer to Noiz.  
Ren with his little dog body, pissed on Noiz's fresh dirted grave.  
"He didn't say he loved me."  
THE END


End file.
